Foreign Affairs
by Spartan Chris-024
Summary: Crunchbite comes along a strange new companion, not one of the shiznos he's met before. Rated M for Crunchbite/Sister.


Crunchbite looked down at the frail human figure before him. Yellow-clad and smaller than the rest, he had only seen it once or twice. Ever since he'd lost the ship from his sacred conquest, and followed the carrier of his child to this canyon, it had been an interesting experiment watching them all interact. Until he'd fallen in these wretched caves, that is. The initial impact of the shizno's rocket hitting his ship had taken down his shields, and the crash left his armour useless, just dead weight. So, bearing the shame of defeat, he stripped and trekked back alone from the freezing plains to that canyon. And now here we was, standing nude over this frightfully weak-looking alien.

From what he could gather, it was called 'the Sister', which seemed to be a word synonymous with prostitute. He poked at the Sister, and, getting no response, pried off a piece of the yellow plating covering it, after finding a release switch. He pulled off another, till he had its midsection free, just covering in what by touch felt like another skin, but the texture beneath was rather soft, and pliable enough to move around. He noted this substance was contained to two general semi-circles around where its abdomen would be, and he grabbed at them, not too hard as to wake it, but strong enough to get a feel for it.

The Sister let out a happy sound, and bucked forward the spot where its legs met, causing Crunchbite to jump for a second, but the human fell back into slumber, the movement purely involuntary. Crunchbite leaned back over it, unfastening the armour over the section that had moved.

A probing finger discovered this part of the Sister's second skin was damp, and he ventured far enough to taste it, pressing his finger to his tongue, and tasted the semi-sweet, salty sort of flavour, and liked it, his member growing down below as a sign of approval of the Sister's juices.

He continued to strip her, till all that was left was its helmet, which he kept on. A shizno's features were disgusting, and rather a turn off to him, personally. With the Sister left with nothing but its second skin and the helmet on, Crunchbite's eyes scanned over the body, till he found an apparatus at the front of the black skin, near the base of the Sister's neck. It was in the shape of a rectangle, black, with two holes punched on either side of it, one looped around an odd shape connecting to a line, running down the length of the shizno's body. He poked at it, and got not response. He tried thumbing it from side to side, and got the same result. Then, he fastened his fingers around it, pinching the device. Yielding nothing successful, he tugged at it, and with a pronounced **_zip!_**, it opened the Sister's skin, revealing the soft pink flesh beneath.

He clicked his mandibles together and pulled the revealing contraption from the human's torso to its groin, pushing aside the black and revealing curves, while also freeing the two semicircles of playful flesh, more reminiscent of globes now, while in plain sight. They were each tipped with luscious pink nipples, confirming this species was a mammal, just hiding beneath skins and armour.

He noticed the Sister stirring, and pressed either arm down on its shoulders, sitting over it and laying his member over its exposed abdomen, in this case between the spheres on her chest, an intimidation technique from his home planet, which he knew to be universal for his kind.

The Sister groaned and lolled its head back, a feminine voice coming from the speakers on its helmet. "Hey! An alien! Awesome! I gotta tell the others about this!"

"What are you doing here?" Crunchbite asked in his native tongue, though unless she was smarter than the others, he doubted she would understand any of it, and with her profession... Well, he didn't put too much faith in that. Nevertheless, he wiggled his member, trying to get her attention and bring his meaning across.

Much to his surprise, the Sister simply took his length up in her hands, running them up and down it, feeling how long it was. "Aaaaww, sweet!" She exclaimed. "You guys have huge dicks! Come to think of it, if I've never seen an alien, I've probably never screwed with one either! Hey alien! Wanna bone?"

"Bone?" Crunchbite asked, not understanding human slang. The shizno lifted up its helmet, much to Crunchbite's dismay, but licked the tip of his dick, causing it to harden further. The Sister pressed her breasts against his member, gently massaging it.

Crunchbite clicked his mandibles again. The shizno's willingness to fornicate was remarkable, unlike the other humans he'd seen, though the Sister seemed different. "Go on," he said, what little confirmation he'd given enough for her to open her mouth and put in as much as she could fit, sucking on the hard flesh of his penis, far different from the male Tucker's that he'd seen while the human was visiting a favourite rock, with Crunchbite's own lacking the different tip, but making up for it in its more aerodynamic shape, and almost twice the length, longer than a human's measurement of foot.

The Sister ran her soft tongue over it, occasionally licking at the hole at the end, sending pleasure throughout his body. A clawed hand reached around her head and pulled her head forward, letting another inch down her throat. Her throat tightened around him before she pulled off of him, out of breath, a line of spittle still connecting her lips with his cock. She caught her breath and licked his prick clean, before looking up at him. "Whaddya say we bring this-" she emphasised by squeezing him between the lumps on her chest. "a bit lower on me~?"

Crunchbite complied with the Sister, placing a hand on either side of her and drawing his wetted member over her chest, where her stomach would be, and eventually to the set of pink flaps that served as her groin. He poked at the flaps with his tip, parting them gently and pushing in.

The same wet from before lined her walls, and aided in pushing him in. With her legs wrapping around his waist, and her hips bucking forward, she nearly enveloped his entirety, till he thrust forward, the base of his cock fitting neatly against her stretched out entrance, his member enough to fill her full. "That's right," the Sister cooed, grinding against his fleshy organ, working it against her walls against it. "Give me some more."

Crunchbite craned his head down and licked over her chest-globes, his teeth caressing and gently scraping the flesh as her nipples hardened. He drew his member back and pushed forward again, her hips jumping up to meet him. "That's it~" she purred. "Do it faster now, you can't hurt me with that." She tensed up her insides with the last word, obviously referring to the pulsating member lodged inside her. He did as she said, his hips thrusting and giving mutual pleasure to the Sister and himself.

She led him to press into her with little circular movements, straining her walls to force them apart, earning drawn out moans from her side, and little comments telling him to move faster, or telling him he was "doing it real nice".

She took one of his hands in hers and brought it to the uppermost part of the pink organ between her legs, an odd sort of knob. She had him take it between his two forefingers and tug, causing her to buck her hardest yet, and the obvious pleasure echoed through tightened walls as he continued his work inside her. She brought her hand up and pat him on the head, telling him "Good boy."

Well, it was quite apparent that Crunchbite was male, though he wasn't sure how the Sister was measuring how good or bad he was, not to mention the odd patting gesture, surely a sign for affection or glee. He was pulled from his inquiries as she pushed him away slightly, two fingers on either side of his member, massaging those flaps on the outside of her pink organ. "Your mouth." She ordered.

He would normally protest, but this was an experiment for the ages, and retracted his member, the flaps making a slight pop as it left. He moved down on her, his tongue quick to lash out and taste, getting the same taste from her second skin, cause his member to wiggle slightly in anticipation.

He presses his mandibles together and penetrated the pink area with them, getting in to half their length before stretching them out, getting another shizno moan. His tongue licked forward, tasting her insides, and his exhale blew cold air over the lump at the top of the human's pinkness, completing his end of this.

With his third finger, he wiped some fluid from his member, lubricating it for a press into a second hole he had seen, the Sister groaning out a repeated "yes," spiced with grunts and grinding of her hips as she supplied his mouth with all the flavour he needed.

He probed as such for a couple minutes longer, till her inner pink began tightening, clamping shut his mandibles, before a sudden discharge of new juices, much more flavourful as his mandibles were freed and he lapped it up.

He pulled his mouth up and stroked his member, keeping it hard as the Sister turned away from him and placed both hands on the ground in front of her, then spread her legs apart, slightly spreading both of her holes. Crunchbite propped himself up on his knees behind her, laying his slick member over the orifice he'd fingered earlier, teasing the length over it. "Oh!" The Sister exclaimed, moving for her armour.

"What is it?" Crunchbite asked, hoping the questioning tone got him an answer. She turned around with a small tube in her hands, and when she squeezed it, a clear jelly came out and covered her palms, and she tossed it aside, grabbing Crunchbite's member.

"Here you go, big boy~" she smiled as she spoke, licking the tip before turning around again and stabilising herself on her hands and knees. Crunchbite put his tip against this hole, feeling even now that it was kore difficult to enter, still, with his jelly-coated member, in slid in easily, his hands naturally falling on her hips and pulling her in. She gently panted as he slid in, probably far bigger than any shizno she'd bedded with before, though she was taking him all in in just seconds, and he was speeding up until his hips met her rear, and he wasted no time getting up to full speed inside her.

The Sister reached for the tip of her pinkness, running two fingers over it and occasionally working with him. His hands crept forward on her, groping for the bouncing chest-lumps, nails playfully scratching at her nipples. His member began to swell up, and she pushed him off one final time, laying him on the ground, throbbing, wet member exposed to the cool cavern air.

She sat down on him as he had initially on her, taking in his cock and bouncing up and down, working it with all she had. "You feel ready," she commented, slamming down extra hard. "Just hang on a little more, or I'm not getting two out of this~"

Crunchbite nearly laughed at this, having known the creature was only in it for herself, but didn't think she'd be willing to state it that bluntly in the middle of sex. Her back slowly arched over him, and their interacting organs swelled up together before he came in the Sister, her foreign fluids leaking out over him as he filled her up, her small body design for far less then he held, and his seed flowed out strong.

She pulled off weakly, flopping down on the ground beside him rather ungracefully, his spent member retracting as she leaned over him, her not-quite-as-ugly face looking down on him, asking "How 'bout another go?"


End file.
